I'm Sorry I Let You Down
by JessiiBear
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Vera starts to get worried as her fiance, Adam Coepland, begins to act weird. Doing what she does best, Vera remember's all the events leading up to the couple getting together. And finally, finds out what is troubling her fiance.


**So, it's something that i've been working on for awhile, and has defiantly turned out a lot longer then i expected it to. I do hope you ejoy it though. I found it a little wordy at first, but after contemplating about re doing it for weeks, my friend convinced me to just keep it like this.**

**So enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>Vera frowned as she looked at her phone again. She didn't understand why she had no missed events. He always called her as soon as he got off the plane, and he should of been off by now. She had even been checking the news like crazy, to see if there were any plane crashes. So far so good.<p>

Vera pressed speed dial 1 again, and waited. She sat there anxiously as she hoped for the sound of him picking up, but instead, was met with the sound of his voice mail. Vera waited for the beep, then left another message. "Hey baby, I know I've left you a ton of messages. But I'm worrying. Please call me as soon as you get these. I love you!" She then hung up the phone, and put it on the table.

She leaned back as she remembered the first time she met him. She was waiting in front of a hotel, trying to get a taxi to quickly take her to the airport. She had slept in and was trying to make her flight. And apparently, so was he.

_- Flash Back -_

_Vera ran outside the hotel, dragging her bags with her. "Stupid alarm clock!" She mumbled while desperately waving down a taxi. "Taxi? Taxi!" She yelled, then cursed as one drove past the hotel. _

_Finally, Vera smiled as a Taxi cab pulled up the sidewalk. She picked up her bags and and quickly ran for the Taxi. But, just as she reached it, she was quickly pushed out of the way and ended up landing on her backside on the sidewalk. _

_Vera glared at the guy as he cursed and held his hand out for her. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you."_

_Vera ignored his hand, and got up herself, then dusted herself off. "Just forget about it." She muttered to him while trying to get into the taxi._

_The guy laughed, "Uhm, May i ask what you're doing? This is my taxi." He said as he put his arm out, blocking her from getting in."_

_Vera took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "Look, I'm late as it is, and if i miss my flight, somebody is going to pay the consequences." She told him, as politely as she possibly could._

_The guy quickly smirked, "Oh? You're heading to the airport? That's great. So am i. Looks like we can share the Taxi. The name's Adam." He said out, while motioning for her to get in the Taxi._

_Vera rolled her eyes, while picking up her bags. "Good Bye Adam. See you never." She told him while storming off to another Taxi._

_- End of -_

Vera couldn't help but laugh at the memory. She remembered thinking about how much she hated him, and couldn't wait to be away from guys like him. Though, things were never that easy, and things like that just followed you.

If only she could go back in time and say to herself, "See that guy. That stupid jack ass. Yeah, that's the guy you are going to fall in love with and want to spend the rest of the life with, and eventually marry him." Though she was sure she would never believe herself.

- Flash back -

_Vera had finally made her way to the airport. It had only taken her fifteen minutes to finally flag down another taxi cab, and the traffic was horrible. She ran inside and quickly went to the counter, which was luckily not busy, except for one person._

_Vera stood behind him, and waited, and waited, and waited. Vera scoffed as she realized that the guy was currently flirting with the girl, he wasn't even talking about flights. Vera walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Vera couldn't believe it. Once again, it was the stupid jerk from earlier._

"_I believe it's called stalking." Adam said to her, as he smirked. _

_Vera pushed him out of the way, and leaned over the counter. "Sorry to interrupt your flirting session, But this flight is really important to me." She said as she handed her the ticket._

_The girl at the counter gave Vera a nervous smile. "I'm sorry miss, but your flight left five minutes ago." The girl gave her a apologetic smile. "Look, there's another flight leaving in two hours. I can rebook it if you'd like"_

_Vera's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe it. She nodded at the girl, then turned around to Adam. "You! This is all your fault!" She screamed at him. "Because of you, I'll be fired from my job on the first day!" She then turned around, grabbed her ticket from the counter, and stormed off._

- End of -

Vera was taken out of her thoughts as her phone rang. She grabbed the phone, and quickly pressed the answer button. "Baby?"

Vera heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Sorry Vee, Wrong guy."

Vera sighed, "Hey Jason. Sorry about that. Have you by any chance heard from Adam?"

She heard a sigh, "Sorry. That's what i was calling you to find out. He disappeared once we got off the plane. Are you coming to the arena tonight?" Jason asked her.

Vera nodded, then remembered that she was on the phone. "Of course. Hopefully he will be there. This is worrying me Jason. Something has to be wrong."

"Trust me, he will be there. And I'm sure things will be fine. I'll see you tonight. Bye Vee." Jason then hung up the phone.

Vera got up and went over to the small kitchenette in the hotel room. She grabbed herself a bottle of water, and took a small sip of it. She couldn't help but to feel sick to her stomach. She had a bad feeling about everything.

Lately, it seemed like Adam was pushing everybody away. Especially Vera. At first, Vera just figured it was her, but then Jason, and Eve started noticing it as well. And now, She hadn't talked to Adam in three days. The last time she saw him he had come home late from going out with Jason. Vera was already in bed, but awake. She could never fall asleep with an empty space in the bed. It usually took her awhile if he was off travelling and she wasn't. Usually, Adam would talk to her, knowing that she was awake. But that night, he got into bed, and went right to sleep. Then the next morning, he woke her up in the morning, kissed her cheek, say good bye, then left to catch a flight.

After that, the only other time she heard his voice was when he left a message saying he would be on the plane first thing tomorrow morning. Vera would never classify their relationship as perfect, but to her, that's what it seemed. They had their arguments, but they would never break up, then get back together. Neither of them would even think about cheating on the other, and both were very truthful. Or so Vera thought.

Vera walked over to the bed and continued putting all of her things back in her bags, like she was doing earlier. She quickly finished that, then went over to the room, checking to see if she had everything. Once she was sure, she made her way downstairs with her bags, and went to check out.

She remembered when she finally caught the next flight, and made it to Miami. She had skipped going to the hotel, since she was late, and hurried to the arena. She had finally gotten her dream job as a female wrestler for the WWE. That was supposed to be the day she made her first appearance. But, she had to wake up late, and miss her flight. She was sure she would have been fired right on the spot, but little did she know, her luck had finally decided to kick in.

- Flash back -

_After fighting with security, Vera was finally let into the arena, and hurried to the chair mans office. The security guard knocked on the door, announced that Vera was there, then pushed her into the office. Vera took a deep breath as she looked at how formal everything was placed. _

"_Hello Vera. Glad you could make it." An older male said, as he turned around in his chair._

_Vera frowned as she looked at Vince McMahon. "I'm so sorry sir. My alarm didn't work, and then it took forever to get a taxi and i missed my flight, and the traffic was so bad everywhere." She explained._

_Vince couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry about it. Luckily, you haven't missed your spot yet. Since you weren't here for the meeting, I'm guessing that means you weren't given the details about your story line and everything then."_

_Vera shook her head, "No, I only know the basics. That I'm supposed to be some obsessed fan who worked her whole life just to meet one wrestler." _

_Vince McMahon nodded, "Yes, That's right. You'll start out just running around arena's, and interrupting matches and that, just looking for him. Eventually, he will take you under his wing, but just be using you. And then we will see where we go from there. Creative is thinking about a romantic story line, but aren't sure yet." He explained, then smiled as someone knocked on the door. "Oh, I think that's your main guy now. Come in!" He yelled._

_Vera's jaw dropped as the door opened up, and a guy walked in. She couldn't believe it. Now standing beside her was her personal stalker, Adam. And that's when everything clicked in for Vera._

_Adam looked at Vera, shocked as he walked in. He then quickly gained his composure and turned to Vince. "Hey Vince, Sorry about the hold up." He apologized._

_Vince shrugged it off. "No worries. Now Vera, as you probably know from watching the show, This Adam Copeland, or better known as Edge." He introduced. "Now Adam, this is the girl i was talking to you about, Vera."_

"_Wait, your Edge? As in THE edge?" Vera asked him, completely shocked, and embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she didn't noticed before._

_Adam smirked, "Yep, all 100% of me. Nice to meet you Vera. It will be a pleasure working with you." He teased her._

- End of -

Vera smiled to herself, remembering how embarrassed she felt. She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize who he was, and she then felt like a fool.

He was one of her all time favourite wrestlers, and meeting him was like a dream come true. So it made her story line pretty easy to act out, since it wasn't much acting.

Though, there was no way that she could have let herself get so humiliated, so she made herself a plan.

She spread around that she always hated Adam's character, and argued with him about everything, and acted completely annoyed. Vera argued all of his points, and Adam went completely out of his way, just to piss her off.

Eventually, things started to get way out of hand. It got to the point where most people refused to be in the room if both of them were in it.

Vince McMahon ended up changing the story line, so they didn't have to work together that often. But, that still didn't stop them.

But, it wasn't until the two finally created a huge scene at an airport that Vince decided to take extreme action.

Adam was transferred over to smack down and it practically broke Vera's heart. Though, she celebrated as if she was happy, just to continue her charade.

Once Adam left, Vera started getting along better with the rest of the wrestlers, especially a certain Phil Brooks. The two became very close, and eventually ended up in romantic relationship. And as far as anyone knew, things for them were going pretty great. Even Vera and Phil thought so.

Sure, they still had to see each other at pay per views, but people always made sure to keep the two apart. And this bothered Vera. She missed him, a lot. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed her as well.

Though, to their advantage, the creative team wanted to work off the hatred they supposedly had for each other. And after two months of bugging the boss, they finally got him to agree to a story line.

The story line was that Vera and Adam would continuously go on the others show, just to annoy each other, and the fans loved it. And after awhile, even Vince and the other wrestlers began to love it to. All except Phil Brooks.

Vera and Adam would constantly be talking to each other after the shows, trying to figure out new ideas that they could do to entertain everyone, and Phil was beginning to get jealous.

Eventually, this resulted in the two breaking up, and that hurt Vera. Though, Adam was right there to help her through it, which automatically resulted in a lot of accusations from people around them.

But, Vera and Adam ignored them, for the most part. Vera would secretly wish that most of what they were saying was true. And hoping that this pushed Adam to realize hidden feelings for her. And as for Adam, what everyone was saying, scared him. What it made him feel, scared him. And thoughts that he actually loved this girl, scared him even more.

Who knew that it would only take Adam flirting with girls, Vera running off, and a horrible storm to finally make them crack, and realize the truth.

- Flash Back -

_Vera took a deep breath as she walked around the arena, looking for Adam. After having a serious conversation with Ashley and Jason, they both finally convinced her to tell Adam how she felt. She needed to stop hiding her feelings, and hope for the best._

_She smiled to herself as she heard Adams familiar voice, and walked towards it. She rehearsed what she was going to say in her head as she walked. Finally, she turned the corner, expecting to see him chatting with some of the guys, but instead found Adam hardcore flirting with Kelly Kelly._

_Vera couldn't believe it, she felt horrible. She tried to convince herself that it was just innocent, but then came the big finally. They went in for the kiss. Vera gasped, and covered her mouth, catching there attention, making them look at her. Vera blinked as tears started to run down her face, she was still very shocked._

_Vera made eye contact with Adam, then turned around and quickly ran down the halls. She heard Adam call out her name, but she didn't even bother to turn around. She figured he would just think of her as pathetic. She had no reason to be upset, it wasn't as if they were dating. But it still hurt._

_Vera pushed open a door that headed to an outdoor parking lot. She went outside and quickly ran back to the door as soon as she realized that it was pouring rain. She pulled open the door, and cursed as she noticed that it was locked. "Just my luck." Vera muttered to herself._

_She wrapped her arms around her, and went back into the rain. She shivered a bit as she walked around in the rain, looking for the familiar blue jeep that she owned. She finally found the blue jeep, and went to open the doors, but with just her amazing luck, they were locked._

_Vera sighed as she leaned against the jeep. She wiped her eyes, even though it was raining. She hoped that it wasn't so obvious that she was crying, in case anybody came around. She wish she kept her sweater and cell phone with her, but she stupidly left it all in the locker room._

_Vera jumped a bit as she heard the door she exited slam. She figured it was probably Jason or Ash coming to look for her. Or some other poor idiot who locked themselves out. _

_But that was until she heard him. "Vera? Come on Vee. Where are you?" Adam called out, as he walked in the rain. _

_Vera kept quiet, trying her best to not make a noise to catch his attention. The last thing she wanted to deal with was him asking what was wrong, Vera explaining everything to him, then having Adam nicely reject her. _

"_Vera? Is that you?" Adam asked as he approached her, making Vera jump._

_Vera sighed, "Yeah Adam, What's up?" Vera asked, avoiding eye contact._

_Adam smiled a bit, relieved that he found her. "Are you okay Vera? You didn't seem right back there.. Is something bothering you?" He asked, concerned._

_Vera couldn't help but laugh. "Your serious? Please don't tell me your serious!" Vera shook her head, amused. "Was something bothering? Why yes, Adam. Something was. You see, there's this guy, and i figured he was a great guy, and worth me risking everything, to tell him how i felt. But you know me. Always wrong, and very stupid. Because apparently, the guy already had somebody else in mind." She snapped._

_Adam felt like an idiot. He was an idiot for not listening to Jason, for not pushing away Kelly, for not realizing that Vera had feelings for him, and definitely, for hurting her. Adam frowned, "I.. I'm so sorry Vera.. i never.."_

_Vera scoffed, shaking her head. "Sorry. What a stupid word that is. People just throw it around, like it's supposed to fix everything. Well guess what Adam, it doesn't. I just wish for once in my life, people would stop saying the stupid word, and show it. Show that their actually sorry for once!" Vera exclaimed, throwing her arms up._

_Adam looked at her, and almost smiled. She was cute when frustrated. But, she was definitely right, saying sorry meant nothing, but showing it, was a whole different level. Adam stepped a bit closer to her, and before she could even question him, he quickly leaned in, and kissed her._

_Vera was shocked, when it happened. She couldn't believe it. But, she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around him. This was the moment she had been waiting for, and it was even better then she imagined. Vera grinned at him as they pulled away from each other. "Yeah.. That's a great way of showing it."_

_Adam smiled back at her. "Good, Because that was my only idea." He said, making them both laugh. _

"_Well, I must say, that had to of been your best idea yet." Vera told him, as they both leaned in for another kiss. _

- END OF -

Vera grinned as she thought of that day. It was one of her favourite memories, and she loved retelling it to anyone who would listen, even if she knew that they've heard it a thousand times.

"Excuse me.. Ms.. We've arrived." The taxi driver told Vera, as he got out to help her with her bags.

Vera smiled then got out of the taxi as well, and followed him to the trunk. She took the bags from him, and put them on the sidewalk. She took her money out of her pocket, and handed it to him. "Thank you!"

The man nodded, then got back into his taxi cab, and drove off.

Vera took a deep breath as she turned and looked at the arena. She was now very nervous to go in there. Her plan was to storm in there, find Adam, and make him talk to her. But now, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to. What if what she found out was not something that she liked? Maybe he didn't love her anymore?

Vera shook her head, she had to stop thinking these thoughts. She picked up her stuff, then headed into the arena. She said hello tot he security guards, and showed them her pass. Once she was clear she headed down the hall, and to the woman's locker room.

She knocked on the door before entering, and made her way inside. She smiled at the girls who were in there, and headed to a clear spot on the bench.

"Hey Ladies." She greeted them, while putting her bag onto the bench.

Eve walked over and sat on the bench beside Vera's bag. "Hey Vee. How are you?" She asked.

Vera looked at her. "I'm fine.. Why?" She asked, a little suspicious.

Eve just shrugged. "I don't know.. just asking i guess."

Gail shook her head, as she walked over and joined the two girls. "Don't lie to her Eve, just tell her. She's obviously going to find out eventually."

Vera, who was digging in her bag for clothes, stopped and turned towards Gail. "What are talking about? What am i going to find out?" She asked them.

Eve sighed, "Fine. I'm not sure why, but Steph was in here earlier, looking for you. Jason was with her as well.."

Vera's head started spinning, horrible scenarios clouding her mind. She imagined almost everything that could possibly go wrong. She quickly sat down, her face going white.

Gail then continued, "When we told them you haven't arrived yet, Steph told us, to tell you that you're match for tonight is now cancelled. She said to just stay here, watch the show, and relax."

Vera frowned, "And neither of them said why?" She asked, but they both shook their heads. "Well how did they look? Happy? Upset? Pissed off?"

"They both looked kind of.. troubled." Eve told her. "Don't worry about it Vera. I'm sure it's nothing or they would have told us to come talk to you."

Gail was practically studying Vera's face, then finally clued in. "You still haven't talk to Adam, Have you?"

Vera shook her head. "No.. it's been three days. Three days and all i got was a lousy voice mail." She told her, while frowning.

Eve quickly hugged her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Vee, I forgot all about that."

Vera hugged her back. "It's alright.. I'm alright." She sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back to watch the show in here." She told the girls while getting up, and walking out the door.

Xxxx

Vera had walked and walked and walked through the halls of the arena, looking for Adam, but she never found him.

She had even went looking for Steph and Jason. But Steph said she was too busy to talk, and Jason had disappeared just like Adam.

In fact, after questioning almost anyone who she crossed paths with, she clued together that they had switch Vera's spot with a segment for Adam. She also found out that Adam and Jason were seen hiding around the arena, talking to each other in hushed voices. And they apparently both looked upset, and hurt.

This was starting to get to much for Vera. All she felt like doing was booking a flight back home, and leaving. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, and the last person she felt like talking to was Adam.

"Vera! Hey! Hurry up, the shows starting!" Nikki exclaimed as her and Brie went into the room.

Vera went in after them and took a seat on the couch in between Eve and Gail, who were saving a seat for her. They both looked like Vera was a ticking bomb waiting to go off.

"How was your walk?" Gail asked her, while one of the twins shushed them.

Vera just shrugged, not really wanting to talk. She knew her match slot was supposed to be almost last, so she figured that's when Adam was going to be on.

Vera felt like someone was watching her, and she looked to see that every once in awhile, some of the divas would glance at her, as if they were waiting for something.

"Is there something that i don't know?" Vera finally asked them.

Gail turned to her, confused. One of the twins turned down the TV. "What are you talking about Vee?"

Vera rolled her eyes. "Everyone's been looking at me like my life is going to be turned upside down or something." She exclaimed.

Finally, Brie spoke up. "No.. It's not that. Well, that we know of. There's just a lot of rumours going around.."

Nikki took over. "Some have been saying that you and Adam are breaking up. Some said you're pregnant.. And we were just wondering..."

Vera couldn't help but laugh at the girls. They were all listening intently on the conversation, trying to hear what she was going to say. "Really guys, as far as i know, everything is fine." She told them.

Eve starting waving her arms, and shushing the group. "Shut up! Shut up! Adam's coming out!" She snapped.

Vera's face went white, and she grabbed on to Eve's arm. She was nervous, and scared. She had to admit that much. "He looks upset." She muttered to Eve, who nodded.

Vera's face was glued to the screen as Adam started talking. This was it, this would be the reasoning to everything.

_You may have to bare with me a little bit. I'm probably gonna ramble and i won't make much sense but just please bare with me. _

Vera jumped a bit as her phone went off. She looked at it to see that her sister was calling her, and that Jason had texted her, asking where she was. Vera turned off the phone, and went back to watching.

_A lot of people think that the WWE doesn't hurt. That what we do may be something with smoke and mirrors and i wish that were true. But anybody in that locker room, anybody who has ever stepped foot in here, laced up a pair of boots, they know that's not the case. Which brings me what I'm about to tell you. _

Vera heard some of the girls gasp, some clasped their hands over their mouths, and some were whispering to each other. Vera's eyes were widened, her mouth opened as well. "No.. No. It can't Be." She muttered, as both Eve and Gail moved closer to her, and linked arms with her, for support.

_Eight years ago I broke my neck. I had spinal fusion surgery which means they move your throat over, they put a plate in their with screws and it's really in depth surgery. But because of that surgery i knew that i was wrestling on borrowed time from that point on._

"No.. This is fake. It has to be. He obviously wouldn't... right?" Kelly Kelly asked the others.

It was Natalya who shook her head. "No Kelly, I think this is legit."

She glanced over to see one of the rookie diva's run out of the room.

It finally sunk to Vera, that this was real.

_So fast forward and the last little while I've been in a lot of pain. I've been loosing feeling in my arms. Uhm, So I passed strength tests and all of those things and i made it through wrestle mania. But, uh, the WWE wanted me to go get more tests. And thankfully i did. Because the MRI showed that i have to retire. I mean trust me, It's not my choice. The doctors have told me that I got no choice._

That was it, the confirmation. The whole broke out, the crowd broke out, she could hear yelling in the halls.

Another diva ran out, some were hugging each other, some were trying to talk to Vera, to see if she was okay.

Suddenly Vera's vision got blurry. She raised her hand to her face, realizing that some tears were falling down her face. She quickly wiped them away, while fixing her gaze back onto the TV.

But, then Adam started to tear up. And this, made Vera begin to cry, begin to bawl even. She finally broke.

Eve and Gail glanced at each other, then they both hugged Vera.

Vera didn't move, she didn't even hug them back.

_Well, I tell ya, this has been an emotional roller coaster of a week for me, and I'm not gonna lie, I felt sorry for myself. Until i talked to Christian and for those of you who don't know, Christian has been my best friend for 27 years. And you see, i was angry. I was angry at myself, I was angry at my body because i felt like there's a lot of people in this company that depend on me. And i felt like I was letting them down. I felt like i was letting you guys down._

Vera pushed the girls off of her, and got up. She didn't stop to look at the TV, to hear what he was saying next. She didn't speak to any of the girls who were asking her what was to, telling her relax, to sit back down.

Vera quickly made her way over to the door. She flung it open, and looked down the halls. People were crowded into rooms, trying to catch even a bit of what Adam was trying to say.

Vera began walking down the hall, then it turned into speed walking, then she full blown running. At first, she was going to go to Steph's office, then to Jason's room. But, she ended up going to the backstage at the ramp.

She stopped running as she got there, and looked to see all the people, watching on the monitor's.

"Vee! Oh my god. Vee come here!" Someone yelled out.

Vera looked around, then finally spotted the one yelling at her, Jason. Vera quickly went over to him, and flung herself in his arms.

_And if you had told me that my last match would be at Wrestle Mania in one of the main events defending the world heavy weight championship and then I'd be retiring as the world heavy weight champion. Man, I couldn't dream of a better way to go out, I really couldn't_.

"Tell me it isn't true Jay. Tell me it's not." Vera muttered to him.

Jason was still hugging her, knowing she needed comfort. "I'm sorry Vera. I'm sorry. I can't.."

Vera broke down again.

_You know, I started in the WWE when i was 23, I mean i have been doing this for 19 years, 14 of them with the WWE. My first match was May 10th 1996 in Hamilton's Copps Coliseum. And I was 23 years old and I feel like I've grown up in front of all of you. I feel like I made a whole lot of mistakes in front of you. I've learned from them and I've become a man in front of you. _

Vera looked up at the screen, smiling as the crowd began cheering and hollering. She knew that it must be just as hard for them, to see their hero go.

She pulled away from Jason, and wrapped her arm's around her stomach, as if she was hugging herself.

_And i would hope that through it all, I've earned the respect of everyone in that locker room, and i hope that I've earned all of your respect. Because no matter what, I came out here and i tried to give you guys as much as i had every single night. And in turn, you guys gave it right back to me. _

The crowd became louder, as did the backstage. Wrestlers were cheering for him too, clapping and all talking about how proud they were. About some of his great moments.

"You know, maybe this will benefit you.." Jason said, smiling.

Vera looked at him, confused. "Jay.. what are you talking about?"

Jason grinned, "Maybe you two can finally get married like you planned to." He said.

Vera glanced down a the engagement ring on her finger, then smiled back at him. "That would be nice."

_So, I'm going to miss all of this, all of it. _

The next few minutes went very fast for Vera. She sort of zoned out, remembering all of their memories together. The same thing she always did when things bothered her. Some how, It always made her feel better.

The end was coming, and everybody knew it. The backstage had gone silent, no one dared to make a sound. The only thing you could hear was some sobbing, or people walking as they joined the back stage.

Vera walked back farther, that way Adam went to everybody else first, so she could have him the longest.

Finally, she heard the final words.

_But if you asked me if i would do all of this again, all the way back from getting hired by JR. If you asked me if i would travel all the roads, walk all the miles, hope on all the flights, all the sleepless nights, all the surgery's, all of the injuries, the metal rods in my teeth, all of it. If you asked me if I'd do it again, In a heart beat. So thank you. Thank you very much. _

Then the familiar theme music that you either loved or hated came on.

Everybody formed some kind of line, and camera's appeared out of no where.

She watched as some people beckoned her forward, but she shook her head no, and stayed in the background.

She could hear the crowd cheering, and knew that he had made it up the ramp, and was giving one final good bye.

Vera looked up as he walked in the back, and everybody started clapping for him. She wanted nothing more then to run over to him, and hug him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and is so proud of him.

She watched as he walked down a line, hugging and thanking everyone. She also watched as he occasionally glanced at her, as if he wanted to run to her as well.

Vera waited, and waited and waited. Finally, she looked up as someone was walking towards her, and she smiled as she saw Adam. She walked towards him, and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry babe." Adam whispered into her ear, as he hugged her.

Vera frowned, "Don't be sorry. I'm so proud of you." She whispered back.

Adam smiled, as he pulled away from the hug. "I know i should have told you. Jason was even telling me to tell you. But i kept feeling like i was letting you down. Wrestling is your life, our life, and to not be involved any more.."

Vera put up her hand, stopping him. "No Adam, you're wrong. You are so wrong." She shook her head, then looked him straight in the eyes. "YOU, Adam Copeland, You are my life. And you will always be, my life. Your body, and your health is more important to me, then anything else. Even our careers." She told him, seriously.

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "I love you so much." He told her, while placing his lips on to hers.

"I love you too." Vera mumbled back into the kiss.

Jason smirked as he made his way over to the two. "You know what this means now, right?" He asked, making the couple pull away from each other, and turn towards him. "You two can finally get married!" He exclaimed.

Vera grinned, "Jason! Your completely right! This would be the perfect time to do it! Especially since now we only have one work schedule to worry about. Oh my god, you're brilliant!" She exclaimed.

Adam groaned, then pouted. "Jason! Why would you put a stupid idea like that in her head?"

Vera gasped, offended, then playfully hit him. "Stupid idea? You think that us getting married is a stupid, horrible idea?" She snapped.

Jason pressed his lips together, trying his best not to laugh. "Way to go Adam. Have fun with this." He said, while quickly walking away, and advising everyone else not to go see them.

Adam shook his head. "Hey! I never said it was a horrible idea!"

Vera scoffed, as she crossed her arms. "It was implied."

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist again. "I'm sorry baby. Marrying you would be my dream come true." He told her, while kissing her.

Vera smirked, as she pulled away from the kiss. "Good, because it's not like you had a choice anyway."

And almost the whole arena, could hear Adam groan, then the smack that he got from Vera afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are loved! 3<strong>

**-Jessie.**


End file.
